How you play the game
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: When Robin and Starfire are locked in the closet for a heated round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, things get…well…interesting. Oneshot, RxS.


**Summary:** When Robin and Starfire are locked in the closet for a heated round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, things get…well…interesting. Oneshot, RxS.

**Disclaimer:** I not own the Teen Titans, but I love them just the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rhythm of the music pounded obnoxiously throughout the tower as Raven tried to lose herself—unsuccessfully—in a book. Beast Boy's video game sound effects drummed into his perked ears, and he bit his tongue as it hung outside of his mouth lazily. His thumbs beat the buttons of the controller with all of the force he could muster. Cyborg rained small beads of sweat down his forehead as he swerved the controller around in whatever direction the car on the television went. Robin leaned against the radio with his arms crossed stubbornly. His mask was narrowed and his petite frame was shaking violently against the pressure the speakers were shoving out. His hair dangled messily in front of his face in a mocking manner, and he blew small puffs of air in a feeble attempt to push it to the side of his head. Starfire bathed Silkie in the kitchen sink with dish soap and a ratty washcloth—bubbles popping on the end of her nose as she scrubbed her little creature. Her crimson hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and Robin glanced over every time she giggled at the sound of a bursting bubble, and his face flushed to a ghostly white whenever she met his stare. Raven made low growling sounds in the back of her throat as Beast Boy created immature '_vrooming_' sounds. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her book laid faithfully by her side on the couch cushion.

Silkie purred as Starfire rubbed the damp cloth up and down his chubby torso. He displayed his crooked baby teeth as he smiled gleefully. Starfire lifted him out of the sink with a grunt and a few brief, gentle phrases in Tamerainean that Robin could not understand. He laughed to himself lightly, for no reason in particular. She wiped her hands on the sides of her skirt as she smiled brightly at Robin. He turned a sickly pink color and managed the least awkward expression he could assemble. He tortured himself inwardly as Starfire gave a light shrug of her shoulders and turned her attention to something bubbling on the stove. Beast Boy and Cyborg scoffed from the other side of the room and shared a few scant words of gossip. Beast Boy turned to point at Robin, and Cyborg clucked when he sent him a deathly scowl. Raven rolled her eyes with very little interest in what they were snickering about. Robin rubbed the back of his neck and walked to the opposite side of the room, where he flopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He stared up at the ceiling, and Raven pushed her book aside. Robin seemed so childlike and helpless at times. She knew what troubled him, and, yet, she wasn't quite positive. She glanced over at Beast Boy as he slid out of his chair and bottom first onto the floor. He never noticed. He actually seemed to improve his skills by eliminating the distraction of his small body shrinking into the cushy chair. Cyborg cursed unpleasantly when Beast Boy's virtual car sped by his own. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and giggled.

Starfire fastened on her apron like an old granny or Martha Stewart. It was a blinding shade of pink with stains splattered on it like graffiti. She breathed softly and tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. She licked her lips with little knowledge that Robin was watching her from behind the concealment of his mask. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and a rosy color arrived shortly after. His hair tickled his face and he cast his eyes downward. Starfire fished through the cabinets for a pouch of brownie mix, mumbling something to herself in a frustrated tone. Her hair brushed lightly against her hips and she stood on her tiptoes carefully. Robin rested his chin on his fist. Raven nudged him awkwardly, and his head snapped around quickly.

"You always do that." She said bluntly. Her lips barely moved—her expression blank and hollow.

He looked bewildered, and he eyed her angrily. "What exactly do I do?"

"You don't do anything, that's what." She replied bitterly. "Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Get what over with?" he inquired. But in the back of his mind, he knew. He knew that someone would ask eventually, and that he would have to answer. Everyone knew that he was far too reserved to answer truthfully the first time. But they had their ways to pry things away from hiding places.

"What's on the other side of the room, Robin?" Raven said testily. He shrugged stupidly.

"Beast Boy." He answered with a snarl coming up from the back of his throat. He crossed his legs tightly and scratched his head.

Raven shook her head slowly, and sent Beast Boy a quick, nasty glance when he turned to eavesdrop. "_Idiot_…" she seethed. "Uh…no."

He swallowed hard. "Cyborg? What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm just trying to give you a jumpstart." She replied simply. "No. Not Cyborg."

Robin released a pained, weighty sigh. "Star…"

"Mmm…" Raven hummed.

"What about her…?"

"Why are you so scared of her?"

Robin crumpled up his face like an old scrap of tissue paper. "I'm not afraid of her. She doesn't bother me." He said defensively. "What is this all about anyway?"

"Then why don't you talk to her anymore?"

"None of your business. You've become as prying as Beast Boy, I swear." Robin slurred. "Why do you care so much?"

"But you don't deny that you've loved her."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but no words rained from it. "I…I…I don't have time for this," he stammered as he left abruptly. He stormed into the narrow hallway, and pressed himself against the wall and he considered what she had said. Did he love Starfire? Yes. Did he approve of her as more than a friend? Obviously. Would he tell her…?

No.

Mere moments after Robin abandoned sight; Beast Boy smirked mischievously as he stood up for a moment. He dragged himself over to Starfire's side of the kitchen, and tapped her shoulder. She made a small chirping sound, but grinned when her surprised heartbeats slowed. She flashed her teeth as he leaned in close to her ear. His canine tooth shimmered dangerously under the florescent lights, and her smile soon faded. He crossed his fingers behind his back as he apparently fibbed. Her shoulders dropped and her posture relaxed. He clucked into her ear as he tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful in keeping a light laugh contained. He left her side after a few minutes of whispering into her ear. She put her finger to her lip thoughtfully, and put another hand on her hip.

"What did you tell her?" Raven asked dryly as Beast Boy strolled by. He smiled.

"Just gave her a little…advice."

"What advice? You tricked her again, right?"

"Who said I tricked her?"

"What did you tell her?" she demanded.

"Uh…let's just say that…"

"What?"

"I told her that—oh, you'll find out."

She glowered at him. "Tell me before I send you hurtling through oblivion."

He grew a naughty smirk. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She glared, and he took a step backward. "Well…I explained the rules of 7 minutes in Heaven to her."

Her expression softened. "You didn't."

"Indeed I did." He stated proudly. "Robin's gonna die a happy man."

Cyborg laughed heartily from across the way, while Starfire grew most curious. She twirled the ringlets on the end of her hair as she thought. She tapped her boot against the patterned kitchen floor, checkered with red and white squares. It looked like an oversized picnic cloth, but it was that or, Beast boy's choice, obnoxious highlighter colors and the phrase 'Go Veggie' printed over and over again…

Robin was so unsuspecting.

"Friend Beast boy," Starfire began timidly, approaching him slowly as he cackled at his deeds. "Perhaps, we may venture to the heavenly seven minutes sometime tonight?"

Cyborg shut off the game, and joined the group by the couch. "Well, I think that can be…arranged. Right, BB?" He chimed in as he elbowed Beast Boy in the rib.

Beast Boy rubbed his side. "Uh…yeah. And…I'm sure that Robin would be more than happy to play." He said, his voice breaking. Raven croaked.

"Starfire, you don't have to do it, you know." She said.

"Oh," Starfire chirped. "I believe I rather want to do it though."

"Great." Cyborg mumbled. "Then it's settled—you and Robin are a…team."

"Glorious! Does he yet know of the festivities?" Starfire cheered.

"He'll know soon enough." Raven said monotone.

"Star, you're gonna love this game." Beast Boy chuckled. "See, all you have to do is…stand in that closet. And Robin can help you, I'm sure." He laughed obnoxiously. Starfire raised a brow with intrigued curiosity.

"Beast Boy, can you please remind me of how to…play?" Starfire asked innocently.

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Starfire, are you really going to listen to these idiots?"

Starfire shrugged her shoulders weakly. "It sounds as if it is a fun game, and I am rather…curious."

Beast boy beamed. "Well, you see—"

"Fine. Here's how it goes," Raven grunted, cutting off Beast Boy. "You and Robin head into the closet, and he practically has a heart attack. Then, he starts sweating and saying random things to try to change the subject of whether you two are going to kiss or not." Starfire's eyes shimmered at the thought. Raven groaned miserably, but continued. "Then, it goes on from there…you'll see."

_**Later in the Evening…**_

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all sat in a circle that served as sort of a protection site for an empty Coke bottle. Starfire hummed a song to herself as the two boys exchanged awful glances. Raven sat on the couch and watched the drama unfold a few yards away. Starfire chewed her fingernails anxiously and could not seem to decide if she wanted to keep her hair kept up or down. Raven pitied her for the first time. She really wanted to do it. There was something inside of the princess that wished to hold her back from Robin's nervous rejection, but in her heart, she knew she wanted him far more than even she knew. Beast Boy poked at Cyborg for five minutes as Starfire messed with her hair and makeup. Cyborg mocked Beast Boy about how he had won their previous video game…again. The boys gossiped a bit more as they waited for Robin to eventually arrive downstairs. They made a bet of whether Robin would throw a fit, or require CPR after passing out numerous times. They cackled and suggested setting up a hidden camera in the closet for when Robin—possibly—went in for the kiss. Beast Boy suggested posting it on _Youtube_ or _America's Funniest Home Videos_. But, in the end, they decided to spare him the worldwide humiliation.

Robin soon entered through the sliding doors, but nearly threw up when he saw the bottle and Starfire eyeing it eagerly. He grew green and sickly looking. He made fists and cursed under his breath. Beast Boy had to have Cyborg slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Raven pitied Robin as well. It was a total set-up, and Starfire was so easily fooled. Robin was just a pushover at times…and very unsuspecting. But he now knew very well what was occurring. He considered turning the other way and going back to the security of his room. But he knew that Starfire was watching every move he was making, and if she suspected rejection, he would get the silent treatment for quite some time.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and took a few timid steps forward. "Uh, hey…what's…going on…?" he ventured slowly. Starfire eyed him, and played with the bottle cap in her hand.

"Hey, bud!" Beast Boy crowed. "We're playing a nice little game. Want to join in?" He snickered along with Cyborg.

"Yeah…a game for sure." Robin grumbled.

"It's _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_…" Cyborg sing-sang. "We'll all be so disappointed if you don't join…especially Star,"

"Yes," Starfire hummed. "I would be most disappointed if you did not participate."

Robin looked over at Raven. She shrugged and admired the work from afar. "Go nuts."

Robin felt the heat rising to his face again. He looked cherry red. "I'm not…really into games. Count me out tonight."

"Aw!" the boys moaned in unison. "But it'll be no fun without you to…heat things up…"

Robin grimaced. "I said no."

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"Well," Beast Boy said casually, standing up along with Cyborg. "Maybe, to really get into the game…"

Cyborg smirked. "…Maybe you just need a little push."

With that, the two boys shoved Robin and Starfire into the closet without notice. Starfire shrieked and Robin yelped like a dog. The door was slammed shut as they crashed into a pile of coats and scarves. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed hysterically outside of the door while Raven swore at them for the first few jokes and high fives they exchanged. Robin pounded his fist against the wall with a small scream of frustration. His heart thrashed against his rib cage as nervousness and teenage curiosity aroused all around him. He entertained the thought of getting into the spirit of the game…but his common morals postponed any irrational reaction whatsoever as Starfire reached over to touch his arm.

"Robin…?"

"Yeah?"

"I do not remember the rules saying that we would be landing in a winter apparel pile…"

He groaned miserably. "How did you hear the rules?"

"Our friends," she replied quietly. He smacked his forehead.

"Star, they lied, you know."

A small clump of mascara dribbled down her cheek as she released a single tear of disappointment. "We are not playing the game, are we?"

Robin nearly choked on his own saliva. His hormones cackled. "Um…I don't think that…now is…the…best…time," he said carefully.

"Oh." Starfire sighed. "I…understand."

Robin coughed awkwardly. "Okay. Good."

"So…"

"So…"

"Shall we try to escape the closet?"

Robin shrugged in the black. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. He stood up quickly and let out a small cry as his head smashed against a dangling light bulb. He rubbed his temple with a few choice words coming into the dark as he pulled a rusty chain that hung from the ceiling. A light pathetically flickered on and off until it stayed dimly lit. Starfire's face came into view as she stepped closer to where Robin was. He swallowed uncomfortably as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran her hands through it as he watched intently from out of the corner of his eye. He almost considered thanking the rest of the team for throwing him into a small, confined space with Starfire—but the only thought that pulsed through his mind at the moment was how to not become stuck in an uncomfortable position with Starfire.

"Robin?" Starfire murmured softly. She wrapped one arm around her chest and clutched her shoulder—the position that Robin had classified the half-hug.

He shifted away slightly. "Uh-huh."

"Robin," she repeated, hugging herself more tightly. His stomach groaned. "Must we go…?"

"Go where?" he asked sympathetically.

"Back."

"Back…"

Starfire remained quiet during a seemingly endless pause. "Why did they trick us so?" she said finally.

Robin gritted his teeth. "…They don't need an excuse." was his bitter reply. He tasted his anger on the tip on his tongue, and then sighed softly to release the unnecessary fury. "Star, to be honest…"

She looked up at him eagerly. "Yes?"

He inhaled deeply, and slowly released dry air. "Um…I …think they thought they were doing us a…_favor_." He drew attention to his last word as he spat it out.

"Favor?" Starfire mimicked. "Such as what? How is this classified as a favor? We have been pushed into a closet,"

"Its called playing matchmaker."

Starfire felt a lump in her throat the size of an egg. "Oh." She clucked. "But…why?"

"They explained the rules, didn't they?"

"Mmm."

Robin stared up at the ceiling, praying for a sudden interruption to end this pained conversation. The only miracle that fell from the sky was a few drops of long awaited rain. "…In this, uh, game, you have to…er…um…you know…"

Starfire shrugged. "I do not."

Robin tugged anxiously at his shirt collar. "…kiss…" he squealed.

Starfire's eyes lit up curiously, like a Christmas tree or a fresh light bulb. She licked her lips again, absentmindedly. Robin nearly foamed at the mouth. "Kiss?" she persisted. "That is an earthly way of displaying deep affection, yes?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"They believe we should kiss?"

"I guess." He said quickly.

Starfire stepped a small distance closer to him—mere inches. She tilted his chin up as he threw his attention down to the floor.

"Robin," she asked softly. "What do you fear?"

He pushed her hand away gently and crossed his arms. "I don't do fear."

"Then…why will you not follow the rules of the game?" she lowered her voice as she asked, and Robin smiled in spite of himself. Her hair tickled his face as she moved in closer…

And, as they say, the rest is history.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note:** Please send nice reviews if you like it! Yeah, I know—it's long and the ending sucks, it is pointless and is a little disjointed, but it ain't my worst. Haha.

Xoxo,

PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
